In recent years, with a start of digital terrestrial broadcasting, mobile terminals as represented by mobile phones each have been designed so as to have a function to receive TV signals and a function to connect the mobile terminal to the Internet. Thus, for the mobile terminals, it is required that portability thereof is improved and that easiness of viewing an image is achieved by expanding a display screen. In addition, considering nature of TV images and Internet site images, there is a need for TV viewing and an Internet connection using a display screen in a horizontal position.
Thus, as in, e.g., Patent Document 1, a foldable mobile phone has been known, in which first and second housings are foldably connected together through a hinge part and the first housing is supported such that a liquid crystal display part is switchable between a vertical position and a horizontal position. The foldable mobile phone includes a convexly-curved horizontal guide groove formed in a guide plate so as to extend in the horizontal direction, a linear vertical guide groove formed in the guide plate so as to extend in the vertical direction, a first guide pin provided on a back side of the liquid crystal display part so as to be slidably engaged with the horizontal guide groove, and a second guide pin provided on the back side of the liquid crystal display part so as to be slidably engaged with the vertical guide groove.